


Cultural Exchange

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several billion Humans on Earth. The Autobots are ready to meet as many as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Exchange

Curious, Jazz picked up the small stringed stick and examined it carefully.

"That's a bow," a young woman piped up next to him. "It's how you, er, we play some musical instruments."

"You make music with these?" The human had his full attention almost immediately. 

"Yeah, but it's just one tool. By itself, the bow could provide percussion but not much else. But when paired with the right instrument..." The young woman picked up a large instrument that reminded the saboteur of Sparkplug's guitar, but was the wrong shape and size. "Here, draw the string of the bow across the cello's strings."

Acutely aware of how fragile human instruments could be, Jazz did as instructed with exaggerated care. He was rewarded by the cello creating a note in a low tonal range. "Oh wow, I've never heard an instrument like that before."

"Here, give me my bow back, and I'll play a little for you. I bet you'll really like a whole song."

"Young lady, you are absolutely right." He handed the bow back. "I'm Jazz, by the way."

"Boy, are you at the right festival to have a name like that." The human grinned. "I'm Amilee, and when they get back, my band mates are Marc, Ashley and Antonio. We play improv jazz here every year."

"I'm look forward to hearing this music that's named after me." He gave Amilee a teasing grin as she arranged herself behind her cello.


End file.
